


Cat Lover

by RosyPalms



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Bath Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Magic, Massage, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Noel and Kokonoe take a bath together, and one thing leads to another.





	1. Pussycat

On a particularly hot day during her time in Kagura’s care, Noel wanted to take a nice relaxing bath. Kagura’s NOL branch featured a built-in bathhouse of the highest quality, and Noel had a spring in her step as she approached the facility. When she entered the locker room, she found herself in the company of Professor Kokonoe. The small beastkin was already topless when she entered and continued to take her clothes off as they exchanged greetings.  
“It was awfully hot today, wasn’t it, Professor?”, Noel asked as she disrobed.  
“I guess? I set up an air conditioner in my lab. I just like a warm bath after a long day of work. Hey, can you scrub my back for me before we get in? I’ll return the favor, too”, the catgirl asked.  
She was already naked and had pinned her hair up. With her cat ears, twin tails, and slender body she looked just as adorable as a little kitten in that moment. Noel didn’t dare to tell her that, of course.  
“Sure! Just gimme a sec”, Noel said, and hurried up a bit. Once her hair was tied up and her clothes were off, the ladies entered the showers. They rinsed off, and made good on their back scrubbing promise.  
After cleaning up, they entered the bathing area. The walls were covered in stripes of blue and white tiles, while the pool itself featured tiles of a darker shade of blue. Plenty of people could’ve fit in there simultaneously, but at that particular time it was empty except for them.  
“Ahhh”, Kokonoe sighed as she took her first steps into the pool. It was filled with hot water that smelled of medicinal herbs. Noel inhaled deeply as she followed her inside. It was just deep enough for them to sit down and be immersed up to their shoulders. Kokonoe took a seat near the edge to rest her head on it. Noel seated herself next to the Professor, and sighed contently. For a while, they sat in silence and simply enjoyed the warmth.  
Noel noticed a disturbance in the water and opened her eyes. Kokonoe was moving her shoulders around.  
“Something wrong?”, she asked.  
“No, it’s just that my shoulders are all stiff from sitting in my lab all day. The warm water helps, but...”, she explained and kept moving.  
“Oh, oh! I can help with that. Want a massage?”, Noel offered excitedly.  
“Wha? Eh, sure?”  
Kokonoe turned around and awaited Noel’s massage skeptically. However, any doubt left her when Noel’s fingers pressed just the right spots. A moan of relief escaped her.  
“Wow, your shoulders really are stiff, Professor. But no worries, I’ll fix that in no time!”, Noel said enthusiastically.  
She didn’t make any promises she couldn’t keep either. Kokonoe couldn’t recall the last time she had been so relaxed. This blondie had the magic touch! While Noel had started by applying a lot of strength to loosen up Kokonoe’s shoulders, once her tension had been relieved, Noel went about her work more gently. The Professor thoroughly enjoyed the shoulder-rub and sighed comfortably, until a shocked yelp from Noel startled her.  
“Professor, mind your tails”, Noel squeaked.  
Kokonoe’s tails were flailing about and just so happened to brush against Noel’s pink nipples.  
“Oh, sorry about that. They get like that when I relax”, she said.  
Kokonoe had to make a conscious effort to keep her appendages under control. Once her tails had calmed down, Noel resumed her work.  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, but this helps, right? “, Noel asked.  
“Oh, absolutely. I really needed this. Could you keep going for a while?”  
Noel giggled happily.  
“No problem, Professor! I’m glad to help”  
Kokonoe didn’t want to admit it, but Noel’s massage had started to feel good beyond the point of tension relief. Her heat had just ended, and while she wasn’t constantly thinking about sex anymore, she still felt a little frisky. It wasn’t nice to abuse Noel’s kindness like this, but her vibrator had seen a lot of use lately and the change of pace was too tempting to pass up. She was just going to enjoy Noel’s soft touch for a while longer.  
“Say, where did you learn this, anyway?”, Kokonoe asked, if only to distract herself from unduly lewd thoughts.  
“It’s all a matter of practice. Back in the academy I gave Makoto plenty of shoulder rubs. She said her boobs put a lot of strain on them”, Noel explained.  
The thought of that squirrel with her humongous rack annoyed the Professor.  
“Oh, poor Makoto, cursed with giant tits”, she snarked.  
“I suppose it’s kind of difficult to sympathize with her when you put it like that”  
If only Kokonoe were cursed thus. She could have had any guy she wanted during her heat instead of relying on a toy for relief. Surely Makoto was getting laid constantly when she was in heat. These thoughts kept cycling through Kokonoe’s mind along with images of the buxom squirrel beastkin getting fucked, and fantasies of different men, eager to bang her. It made Kokonoe horny, and Noel’s continued massaging only fueled the flame. She wanted sex. She needed it!  
Kokonoe quickly devised a plan to get it on with the blondie. She could barely keep her tails from flailing about again in excitement.  
“Hey, Noel. Have you ever heard of my parents?”, she asked nonchalantly.  
“You’re father is Mister Jubei, right? He’s very nice”, Noel said.  
“Sure, whatever. Do you know about my mom though?  
Noel said no.  
“My mother was one of the greatest magicians ever, and one of the Six Heroes. She created the Nox Nyctores, you know?”, she said.  
“Seriously? Wow”, Noel said, with awe in her voice.  
“Yeah. And while I prefer technology over magic, I’m a very capable magic user myself. Want to see a trick?”  
“Oh, um, sure!”  
Kokonoe smiled and placed a fingertip on Noel’s abdomen. A surprised gasp from the blonde girl told her that the spell had taken effect, and she turned around to behold her work.  
“W-w-w-what is this?”, Noel cried out.  
She was referring to something hidden underwater.  
“It’s a dick”, Kokonoe purred.  
She crawled towards Noel, who backed away until her back was against a wall. Kokonoe climbed on top of her, and grasped the thing.  
“Mmh, turned out nicely. How does this feel?”, Kokonoe asked as she tenderly stroked Noel’s cock.  
She could tell Noel liked it by the cute noises she made.  
“W-why are you doing this?”, Noel stammered.  
“Why? You’ve been making me feel really good, and, long story short, I got a little horny. So I thought why not kill two bird with one stone, give you something in return for your kind help, and scratch that itch in the process”, Kokonoe explained in husky tones, rubbing Noel’s glans softly with her thumb.  
While Noel was moaning from the stimulation, Kokonoe positioned herself to ride her.  
“Bu-bu-but”  
“Oh? You can do my butt if you want”, Kokonoe said.  
She hadn’t expected Noel to be so upfront. However, Noel’s face became beet-red at the suggestion.  
“No! I mean, is it really alright for us to do this?”, she asked.  
“Huh? Do you have a boyfriend or something?”  
“N-no”  
“Well, what other problem could there possibly be then? Or do you just not want to?”, Kokonoe demanded.  
“A-and if I didn’t?”, she asked meekly.  
Kokonoe was taken aback by her attitude.  
“Then I’d stop. Good lord, girl, I’m horny, not a rapist. So, want me to stop?”, she asked.  
Noel thought about it. This was all really sudden, but she had never seen the Professor so… sexy before. Furthermore, despite the fact that she had only had her dick for about a minute at that point, the thought of putting it into the catgirl seemed entirely desirable.  
“N-no”, she said.  
Noel saw how the concern on Kokonoe’s face dissipated almost instantly, a big smile taking its place.  
“In that case...”, she said, and lowered herself onto Noel’s cock.  
Kokonoe impaled herself on Noel in one fell swoop and both women moaned loudly at the sensation. Noel wasn’t as big as her vibrator but the feeling of a real cock more than made up for that. Its skin was smooth and felt wonderfully warm. The smooth texture combined with the water and Kokonoe’s own juices allowed for easy movement. She started slow and tested a few angles until she found one that rubbed a good spot. Then she started bouncing.  
Noel was stunned at first. She tried to come to grips with the hot tightness that had engulfed her. For a while all she could do was moan and look; look at Kokonoe’s petite body, her supple skin, her breasts that jiggled despite their small size. She only regained partial control of her body. Her hips moved all on their own in an attempt to bury her dick ever deeper in the Professor’s hot snatch. She embraced Kokonoe, and let her hands explore her back. Her skin was smooth and soft. She pulled her close and felt the Professor’s small breasts press into hers. Kokonoe started writhing in her arms, making their nipples brush against each other. Inevitably, Noel’s hands grasped Kokonoe’s tight little butt and her hips pumped even harder.  
Meanwhile, Kokonoe reciprocated the embrace. Noel’s cock was rubbing her insides deliciously, and their nipples teasing one another made her shiver. She wrapped her slender legs around the blonde and pressed her lips against Noel’s. The blonde responded nicely, and soon their tongues were caught up in an intricate dance. Kokonoe felt great, but she doubted that Noel could keep this up long enough for her to cum. She could feel her twitch already, so she decided to give her a little tip.  
“Grab me by the tails and pull”, she whispered in her ear.  
Not even a second after she had finished saying it, she mewled loudly. Noel had wasted no time and went for Kokonoe’s weak spot. She felt the catlady tighten up immediately.  
Both of them were riding towards their orgasm at high speed and reached it simultaneously. Noel felt Kokonoe shaking around her, which only made her orgasm better. Kokonoe felt how Noel twitched, trying to ejaculate. However, the magical cock didn’t come with testicles, so it was a dry orgasm for the blonde. As the catgirl rode out her climax, she started gyrating her hips, feeling Noel pulsate inside her and slowly grow limp.  
When both of them had finished, Noel’s cock slipped out of Kokonoe’s tight pussy, limp and pleasantly worn out. Both of their faces were flushed, and when they exchanged looks, they couldn’t help but kiss again.  
After a while Kokonoe got up and stretched. Noel enjoyed the view of her little butt flexing in the process.  
“Ahh, I needed that. Haven’t felt this refreshed in forever”, the Professor said. “Well, I’ll get out now. Thanks, Noel. Oh, before I forget”  
Kokonoe poked Noel, and she gasped in surprise. She seemed to reach around for something underwater.  
“Back to normal for you. See ya around”, Kokonoe said, and got out of the bath.  
Noel sat there for a while, processing what had happened with a smile on her face. Yet, she still felt a certain longing.

Later that evening, Kokonoe was relaxing in her room when someone knocked on her door. It was Noel, looking around nervously.  
“Hi, Blondie”  
“H-hello, Professor”  
An awkward silence passed between them.  
“Did you need something or can I close the door now?”, Kokonoe asked in exasperation.  
“No, wait!”, Noel said.  
She looked around again, and played nervously with the hem of her skirt.  
“I w-was wondering i-if we could d-do that thing again”, she stammered, her face bright red.  
“Already? I didn’t think you were so insatiable”, Kokonoe snickered.  
She couldn’t deny that having someone come around to ask for sex was nice.  
“B-but”, the blonde mouthed.  
“What?”  
“I w-want to be on the r-receiving end this time”, she squeaked.  
Kokonoe looked at her face. Her blush brought out her green eyes, filled with nervousness and expectation. The catgirl licked her lips and smiled.  
“Come in”


	2. Tomcat

Kokonoe led Noel straight to her bed, and got rid of her lab coat and bra on the way. Once there, she seated herself on the edge of the bed and looked up at Noel expectantly.  
“So, how do you wanna do this?”. Noel stood before the catgirl, visibly nervous, avoiding eye contact. “I d-don’t know? I’ve never done this b-before...”, she said, bashfully. Kokonoe raised an eyebrow at that comment. “You’ve never done it with a guy before?”. Noel nodded and her face turned red.

Kokonoe sighed. “Why don’t you start by getting a little more comfortable?”. Noel looked at her quizzically. The catgirl, in turn, put a hand on her own chest, squeezing her small breasts a little. “Oh...”, Noel mumbled. She let her little jacket drop from her shoulders. Then she opened a few buttons and pulled her white top over her head, revealing her own modest chest.

“Nice...”, Kokonoe said quietly. Noel’s breasts were shapely, despite their lack of mass, and her pretty pink nipples were already erect. At that point Kokonoe used her magic to equip herself for the task. Since she was still wearing pants no changes were immediately apparent.

The Professor put a finger on Noel’s belly and drew circles around her bellybutton. “Looking good, Noel”, Kokonoe said. Her finger started sliding down and caught on the hem of Noel’s miniskirt. “Mind showing me what’s going on down here?”. “Do you want me to take it off?”, Noel asked. “Eventually. For now, turn around and lift it for me”, Kokonoe instructed her.

The blonde did as she was told. “Wow”, Kokonoe whispered when Noel’s butt was looking her straight in the face. Her hands reached for it almost automatically. It was a tight, round thing of beauty. It had a nice bounce to it, and Kokonoe had to resist the urge to slap it around a little bit. _Later_ , she thought to herself while her hands groped those pretty cheeks.

“Damn, Noel. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you put that thong on because you wanted to show off”, Kokonoe teased. All Noel wore for underwear was a tiny G-string. “N-no, I didn’t mean to- ah!”, Noel squeaked. Kokonoe had pinched her butt. “I like it. Your ass looks good in it”, the Professor said. “T-thank you”, Noel whispered, embarrassed at the compliment. 

The Professor pulled the miniskirt down at that point. Then she patted her thigh, inviting Noel to take a seat. She carefully seated herself, and gasped when Kokonoe immediately started sucking on one of her nipples. “Wh-wh-what are you d-doing?”, Noel moaned. Kokonoe’s tongue swirled around her nipple, making her tingle all over. “It’s called foreplay. Enjoy it”, the catgirl said and resumed sucking.

Soon, Noel was breathing heavily. Not only the Professor’s tongue, but her hands made her feel good as well. Kokonoe held her around her waist while she teased her nipples. Her free hand had only rubbed Noel’s thigh at first, but now it was rubbing her pussy through her wet panties. Noel could only embrace the catgirl and moan for her.

“Ah, fuck. These pants are getting way too tight”, Kokonoe groaned. She halted her assault on Noel’s senses, and made her get off. A longish bulge was showing on her tight red pants. “Gimme a hand here”, she told Noel. Kokonoe unbuttoned the pants, and Noel helped her pull them off. 

Once the pants were gone, Noel was face to face with Kokonoe’s cock, poking out of her own black thong. The Professor pulled that down as well, flung it aside, and sighed in relief. “Much better. Like what you see?”, she asked, grasping her dick and propping it up to let Noel take a good look.

The thing had grown out of the Professors crotch, just above her clitoris. Noel had no point of comparison, but it seemed very big to her, considering that it was supposed to fit inside her pussy. “You can touch it”, Kokonoe said. After looking at the Professor with wide eyes, she extended a hand and gently took hold of it. Kokonoe sighed and leaned back, waiting for Noel to do something.

Kokonoe’s cock felt very warm and smelled oddly good. Noel started rubbing it slowly, and watched how the foreskin engulfed and released the glans. “You can taste it, too, if you want”, Kokonoe said warmly. Noel had gotten awfully close to her member without realizing it, completely lost in thought. 

Startled, she looked up into Kokonoe’s yellow eyes. “R-really?”, she asked. Kokonoe let one hand sink into Noel’s thick hair, and started pulling her in slowly. Noel kept looking into Kokonoe’s eyes as she braced herself and opened her mouth.

Noel’s soft lips enclosed the tip tenderly. She slowly took more of it in, until it started feeling uncomfortable. Then she started sucking. Her cheeks grew concave, and they started pressing against Kokonoe’s cock inside her mouth. “Use your tongue”, Kokonoe moaned. Noel tried, tracing the underside of the Professors dick with the tip. Kokonoe inhaled sharply when Noel’s tongue grazed her glans. Picking up on the reaction, the blonde licked Kokonoe’s tip deliberately, making the catgirl throw her head back and groan.

It wasn’t the best blowjob, but not bad for a first attempt. Kokonoe was pleased by the treatment, but it wouldn’t make her climax. Then, it occurred to Noel that Kokonoe still had her lady parts. Noel placed a thumb on her clit and started rubbing. The effect was immediate.

The Professor’s legs seized up and she mewled. Noel liked that reaction so she kept going. Kokonoe, meanwhile, was fighting down the urge to cum. The surprise had gotten her very excited very quickly. “Shit! Oh, Noel, stop. Ah! Stop, stopstopstop”, she moaned.

Noel stopped her teasing and looked at the catgirl. “Did I hurt you?”, she asked nervously. Kokonoe chuckled at the notion. “No, that felt great. I just didn’t want to bust my nut before the main event”. She sat up, and climbed on top of the bed. “Come on”.

Noel got rid of her boots and was about to take off her stockings when Kokonoe chimed in. “Keep those on. They look sexy”. Noel blushed again, but did as the Professor asked. She joined her on the bed and lay down. Kokonoe pulled down her panties, held them up to her nose and inhaled the smell. It made her cock twitch.

She positioned herself between Noel’s legs and lined up her cock. “Ready?”, Noel nodded, feeling excited and scared at the same time. She watched carefully as Kokonoe’s penis began to disappear between her smooth pussy lips. The warm member felt huge compared to her own slender fingers. Noel whimpered continuously, until Kokonoe’s entire cock had sunken into her. She had expected it to hurt, but there was no pain. She felt full and warm inside. Kokonoe rubbed against places she hadn’t even known about, and it felt great. She took a few deep breaths to adjust to the invader in her pussy. “I think you can move now”, she said, and Kokonoe did just that.

“Mmmh, ah! Haaa...”, Noel moaned. Kokonoe was going slowly for her benefit. The insertion had been pleasant, if a little awkward feeling, but now that she had adjusted somewhat, it felt amazing. “F-faster”, she moaned, and Kokonoe gladly obliged.

Noel was tight and squeezed her cock nicely. The Professor started picking up speed without a hitch; Noel’s pussy was overflowing with juices. Soon, the room was filled with moans of pleasure from both of them and the sound of their bodies slapping against each other. 

“Damn, girl. You’re boobs look great when they bounce like this”, Kokonoe said. The view was fantastic. “The guys who’re only into big tits don’t know what they’re missing”. The compliments made Noel more sensitive and embarrassed. She tried to cover her face with her hands, but Kokonoe grabbed her wrists and pushed them down onto the bed.

They looked into each others eyes, and Kokonoe’s hips never stopped moving. “I-I’m cumming! Professor, I’m cu-”, Noel squealed before Kokonoe sealed her mouth with a kiss. The blonde embraced her pink-haired lover while both of her mouths were being penetrated.

Kokonoe felt how Noel came. Every muscle in her body tensed up, crushing Kokonoe with her arms, and Kokonoe’s dick with her pussy. She kissed the girl all the way through the climax, and never stopped thrusting. Kokonoe broke off the kiss once Noel started to relax again. “Where do you want it? Where do you want my cum”, the catgirl asked. “Inside! Please, don’t pull out!”, Noel cried. She remembered Kokonoe’s tip from earlier. She reached for the Professor’s tails, grabbed them by the base and pulled in hopes of making it better for her lover.

There was no doubt that it had the desire effect. Kokonoe’s orgasm came out of the blue. The catgirl screamed as her body shook and her cock twitched like crazy inside Noel’s pussy. She slumped onto Noel when she came down from her climax and remained unresponsive for a minute or so.

“Um, Professor?”, Noel said, scratching Kokonoe’s cat ears. “Ooooh, keep doing that”, she murmured, still dazed from her orgasm. “Did you cum?”, Noel asked. Kokonoe purred. “You bet your sweet ass I did”, she said and kissed Noel’s cheek. “It’s just, I didn’t feel anything… coming out”. Kokonoe’s ears pricked up at that. She looked at the blonde girl through foggy eyes and smiled lewdly. “Sad you didn’t get creampied?”, she chuckled and pulled her now flaccid cock out. “See? No testicles. You do realize that I could’ve knocked up you otherwise, right?”.

Noel looked away, ashamed. She hadn’t really thought about that. The idea of warm stuff filling her up had just seemed so appealing at the time. “Hey, sorry about getting you excited for it. Though, it was pretty hot when you told me to leave it in”, Kokonoe said, and winked at her playmate. Noel blushed, and smiled at the Professor.

Later, the couple lay together in bed, Kokonoe snuggled up to Noel. They were relaxing. Noel absentmindedly scratched Kokonoe’s ears and listened to the purring it caused. “Did you like your first time?”, Kokonoe asked. Noel smiled. “Yes. Thank you, Professor”. She sat up and smiled at Noel. “Just call me Kokonoe”. “Okay, Kokonoe”.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to make use of Kokonoe's tails in her Wet Dreams chapter. Not this time though!


End file.
